harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castelobruxo
School in the only country, which does not speak Spanish Recently, I've been thinking about the existance of Castelobruxo, and I've been pretty frustrated the implication that over 50% of the South American population is expected to speak Portuguese (and not just Portuguese, Brazilian Portuguese – it's a whole separate dialect) in order to attend Castelobruxo. IDK if Rowling did her research, but Brazilians speak Portuguese, not Spanish. It's also the only nation in SA that does. Sure, Brazil has a higher population than any other country on the continent, but the population doesn't even make up 50%. Let me put it this way: there are more spanish speaking people in SA then there are people in the US. Think about that. There are 300M+ people in SA who speak spanish, NOT Portuguese. Now, I'm not going into wizard populations, because then there are math equations and debates about whether there are 280 or 1000 students at Hogwarts, but stop to think about it: Don't speak Portuguese, well, too bad for you. Guess you're not getting a magical education then. 'That's basically what it boils down to. And that really makes me mad. And here are a couple of counterarguments and my refutes: #'Portuguese and Spanish are similar languages, so everyone will understand each other anyways. No. They are not that similar. SOMETIMES, they are mutually intelligible, but not always. And in the case of magical spells, I would say a miscommunication could have deadly effects. #'They could learn Portuguese. I mean, all the people at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang seemed to know English'. In Europe, because of the EU, multilingualism is very common. I had a classmate from Poland who was completely fluent in English and Polish (duh on Polish), was taking his second year of Spanish, and had taken at least two years of German. He was in grade 9. However, in Latin America, students with good quality education will be learning at least one or two languages by the time they start grade 6. Now, those languages are most likely not going to be Portuguese if they live in Central America. It's far more likely it'll be English and French. Possibly even Dutch. In any case, most focus on learning English. There are several more counter arguments I could refute, but I rest my case. If you want to bring them up, I'm happy to debate it with you. And I will debate, not type in all caps. In any case, I'd enjoy discussing this topic with anyone who'd like to. Olivia Graves (talk) 20:11, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, that was the first, that I recognized. The only known wizarding school in South America for now and where does she place it? In Brazil, the only country in SA, where Portuguese is spoken, surrounded by countries, where Spanish is the language. That's ridiculous. There must minimum another school where the Spanish speaking people get their magical education. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:24, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :South America is not the portion of the continent that does not include the US and Canada. Central America and the Caribbean are also part of North America. However, in South America, the most spoken language is Portuguese. Spanish is the second most spoken language. The French, Dutch and English languages are also spoken. And that's just counting the major languages of European origin. In Brazil today, more than 270 native languages are spoken, including Nheengatu. There are numerous other native languages throughout South America -- Guarani, Quechua, and Aymara, for example -- which also enter the account. And considering Castelobruxo's location, in the depths of the Amazon rainforest, it would be more logical to give priority to indigenous languages -- which sums up to 15 million speakers in the continent. However, this does not mean that all the South American magical community frequent Castelobruxo. There are other ways in which a magical community may have access to magical education, and that is consistent within the canon. Mnonai (talk) 02:53, October 8, 2016 (UTC) : Pig-like Creature on the Map I noticed that there is a pig-like animal on the map next to Castelobruxo. Does anybody know what it could be? 19:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's a Caipora. Andrewh7 (talk) 03:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::Looks more like a Nogtail to me. - Nick O'Demus 07:08, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Definitely a Nogtail, going by the description in Fantastic Beasts. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:30, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::: agreed - image added to Nogtail. --Ironyak1 (talk) 05:32, October 13, 2016 (UTC)